


And It's You

by parka_girl



Series: Not Entirely AU [2]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: "He could have anyone," Taehyung is saying. He's curled up under a blanket, clutching a plushie from one of their fans to his chest. He's looking at Jimin, studying him. The only light in the room comes from the TV, on but muted. "Anyone." Taehyung repeats, then, "and it's you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'm sorry this is so short. And second, Taemin doesn't actually appear in the story. This wasn't what I meant to write, but hey.

Jimin will occasionally wonder why he doesn't just end things with Taemin. He is too young, too inexperienced, too average to be with him. He doesn't really believe Taemin's lying when he calls Jimin beautiful and sexy. But when Jimin compares himself to Taemin, though he knows he shouldn't, all he can see are his flaws. Every place where he's lacking. 

Taehyung tells him he's wrong. That he's obviously good enough for Taemin. They sit up late, after everyone's gone to sleep, talking. Jimin holds his phone tightly in his hands, pretending he's not messaging Taemin. Taehyung knows, of course he does, but he lets Jimin pretend. 

"He could have anyone," Taehyung is saying. He's curled up under a blanket, clutching a plushie from one of their fans to his chest. He's looking at Jimin, studying him. The only light in the room comes from the TV, on but muted. "Anyone." Taehyung repeats, then, "and it's you." 

Jimin thinks about that all the time. Never when he's with Taemin, but other times. Mostly when he sees Taemin on TV, or in an advertisement somewhere. He wonders if Taemin thinks of him, but really, he knows he does. Jimin's phone is filled with pictures of his face that Taemin's taken: snapped on the side of a bus, a picture on a wall, a blurry shot from a TV show. But what Jimin really wants is to know why. What is it that Taemin sees in him. 

When they're together, it's as if the rest of the world doesn't exist. Jimin feels like he's the most important person in Taemin's world. He is not naive enough to believe that's really true, but maybe Taehyung's right. And maybe it doesn't matter why. It's not like Jimin believes whatever it is he has with Taemin is going to last forever, it can't. But it's something, it's good and it's his. 

"You're too good for him." Taehyung says, interrupting Jimin's thoughts. He pushes up off the couch, tossing the blanket down next to Jimin. 

"I …" Jimin starts, but Taehyung holds up a hand, cutting him off and then yawning.

"Are you happy?" He sounds sleepy, which is how Jimin feels. 

He looks up at Taehyung and then down at his phone when it buzzes. Is he happy, he wonders. He considers his options, he thinks about how he felt before he started sleeping with Taemin. He thumbs the message open, Taemin telling him to go to bed. That he'll see him tomorrow. There are heart emojis. Jimin taps out his reply. He sends his own heart emojis and a promise to go to bed. He looks up at a Taehyung. 

Before, he wasn't unhappy. He's objectively happier now, but that's not what Taehyung is asking. "Yes," he says, "I believe I am." 

Taehyung gives him a sleepy smile, but it's smug, as if he already knew the answer and Jimin imagines he probably did. They stumble to bed, Jimin's thoughts preoccupied with his happiness, with Taemin. 

When he sees Taemin next, maybe he'll tell him that he's happy. Or maybe he won't. It doesn't matter. Just like it doesn't matter if he's good enough or Taemin's good enough. What matters is the way his heart flutters when Taemin's fingers brush against his skin and the way Taemin's mouth is hot against his as they kiss.


End file.
